This invention relates generally to movable wall modules of the type adapted for installation into a building structure, and to support different functional and/or aesthetic components on opposite sides thereof. The movable wall module is designed for selective displacement to variably position the functional and/or aesthetic components within building rooms located on opposite sides of the wall module.
The general concept of movable wall modules is known in the art in the form of a rotatable panel mounted within an opening formed in a building wall which typically separates a pair of rooms located on opposite sides of the building wall, and wherein the rotatable panel is faced on opposite sides with functional and/or aesthetic components designed respectively to match of complement the decor and/or functional use of the two rooms. This concept is frequently depicted in motion picture productions in the form of a hidden or secret passage between the otherwise separated rooms. In this regard, such movable wall modules are normally constructed as part of a stage set, and thus comprise a relatively lightweight and minimal duty cycle structure coupled with appropriate special effects to provide a realistic-appearing and seemingly functional hidden rotatable panel. Conversely, these movable wall modules have not been designed for and have not been compatible with regular daily usage in a modern residential or commercial building environment.
The present invention is directed to an improved and practical movable wall module designed for relatively simple and cost-efficient incorporation into a residential or commercial building. The improved movable wall module supports functional and/or aesthetic components on opposite sides thereof positioned respectively within a pair of rooms, and the wall module can be selectively positioned to reverse the functional and/or aesthetic components thereon relative to the adjacent rooms thereby enhancing the overall utility and versatility of the rooms in a custom-selected manner controlled by the building occupants. Importantly, the movable wall module has a construction that is compatible with modern building structures and building codes to accommodate quick and easy installation into a new or existing building, without requiring extensive or costly structural or electrical or other building modifications.